


DREAM

by Lightwhathouse



Category: Original Work, SCP Foundation
Genre: 2020愚人节竞赛, Gen, Lucid Dreaming, antimemetics, fall in love with one's own dream, 逆模因
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwhathouse/pseuds/Lightwhathouse
Summary: 我非常狂热地爱着做梦这一活动，甚至有时因醒来而感到绝望般的遗憾。究竟什么是真的，什么是假的呢？我们从来不会知道。与其向自己承认梦境是虚幻，我宁愿相信遗忘是逆模因作祟。这篇SCP外围因此而生，我希望以此纪念那些我已遗忘却曾经刻骨铭心的梦境。





	DREAM

网球场里每一块场地都有至少两个人在进行对打训练，绿色软球在地上弹跳的清脆撞击声密密麻麻。阳光被高耸的铁丝网均匀分割，斑驳地照射在地面。  
哦，这是一次测试，我记起来了。谢天谢地。  
目的地近在眼前了，我撒开腿加快步伐，打开一扇又一扇的铁丝门，到达了网球场的边缘，那里是一个平静的小湖，波光粼粼，钢铁怪物就蹲在那儿，上面的门没有闭合，微微张开着。通过一根被剥光的圆木，我得以跨过湖水，站到它身上。  
我打开门，进入潜水艇。水哥站在那儿，背对着我组装着什么。凑近了看，是一个积木模型，还未完成，但看起来像个落地钟。  
“这是一个落地钟吗？”我问。  
“一个祈祷的女孩，或者两者皆是。”他回答，我猜他也没想通如何构造这个模型。嘛，想好大概要做什么总是好的。”  
潜水艇里就像湖底一样安静，长长的水草一定爬满了它的外壳，没准一部分还努力地钻进了操作仓。我想起网球场里的阳光，一片片支离破碎，像被丢弃的积木。  
水哥到底是在用阳光搭积木，还是在不停地制造阳光呢。阳光不算垃圾，所以我想无论怎样都不是违法的，水哥不用受罚，自然也不用像我一样进行测试。  
说到测试。“所以，我通过测试了吧。”我又问，水哥点点头，缓缓地凑过来，手指搭在我的眼皮上，我猜他一定为我阳光色的虹膜惊叹了，因为他说，“别眨眼，可能会有点痒。”  
他把我柔软的眼珠子轻轻地挖了出来，发出啵的一声。我说不准他先挖的哪个，左边还是右边，可能他是同是取出来的。我不敢摸自己的眼眶，只觉得凉凉的。他把我的眼睛放进玻璃瓶，它在里面活泼地跳动，像两只小金鱼。

我的挚爱，我回来了。  
我的记忆戛然而止，一切猝然而止。那天早上伊森问我有没有什么问题，因为他觉得我看起来有点魂不守舍。  
“我坚持这是模因作祟。”他有点担心地给我开安眠药，“你的状态真的不太好。”  
我安慰他，“没事，不过是梦罢了，它们没有变成现实，也没有摧残我的神志。我醒来后清楚地认知自己刚刚存在于虚拟之中，记忆里很好地区分着想象与现实。”  
“即使这样，我还是觉得你应该汇报这个异常。”  
“不，你要知道我的梦完全正常，模模糊糊，缺失逻辑，和其他人一样，醒来后很难回忆起什么。”我嘲笑他大惊小怪，谁不会做梦呢，基金会那帮书呆子忙着研究集体昏迷死亡事件，发生在我身上的这点破事能让他们认为有收容的必要？  
没有人会在乎的，没有人会认为这是一种异常的，我不需要有人治疗我，我不希望有人知道我的梦。  
“你每次醒来后的一到两个小时内都处于现在这种梦游一般的状态里，这又该如何解释呢？”伊森叫着，被我忽略了。我猜他指的是我时不时走神的差劲精神状态。  
“你才梦游。好了海带头，现在开始工作。”我把昨天批下来的资料扔给他。  
我背着伊森不让他发现，在笔记本上书写，“网球场，潜水艇，水哥，金鱼。”  
快点写，快点写，仔细想，仔细想？我去干什么，湖里是什么，水哥是谁他要干什么，金鱼在哪里它们要干什么，网球，网球为什么重要，模型是什么那坨不知名积木是干什么的它们在那儿干什么，潜水艇是怪物吗潜水艇想要埋葬我这个孤独的罪犯吗潜水艇是不是温柔地给予我黑暗。  
伊森在专注地摆弄他的光学仪器。  
我不记得了，我不记得，我该死的大脑又被数据删除了，为什么我什么都记不清了。  
睡觉，睡觉睡觉睡觉，困死了困死了，去他妈的现实去他妈的现实。

蛋壳破碎了，我在光秃秃的岩石地面出生。  
我的小翅膀吃力地拍打着，摇摇晃晃地带着我起飞，腾空而起。很多很多的恐龙住在这儿，他们发出尖啸或者吼叫声，庞大的身躯使他们看起来像一座座移动的小山，而我在群山之间飞翔。  
能飞的感觉很棒，只是随时都有可能坠落的感觉不太好。  
随着飞行，丛林尽头出现了一所学校，我的学校。那光秃秃的建筑看上去格外显眼，下水道连接着宽大的海洋。深邃的海洋，里面有巨鲸，我知道有，因为我记得我去过，在那里潜水游泳。  
选择降落吗？我犹豫了一下，落在了四楼的露台上。扎着马尾的女孩看见了我，急切地叫着，“你在想什么呢，快离开这儿。”  
“你们在上课吗？抱歉抱歉，我马上就走。”  
“不是！”她跺了下脚，“这儿不是很安全，咱们得离开。”  
显而易见地，不怀好意的同学们围过来，每个人都诡异地微笑着看着我们。女孩拉着我挤过人群，“捂好你的口鼻，他们都生病了。”  
我照做了，屏住呼吸低着头，我可不想被流感传染。她带我逆着人流走下楼梯，一楼有火车轨道，供人们乘坐。花坛里的花草都还活着，活得不错。  
学校里的下课铃声敲响了，女孩催促我快点上火车，我说，“我们交换礼物吧。”  
她同意了，送给我一个随身听，“在路上就听这个吧。”  
“好，谢谢你。”我送给她一个被染色得乱七八糟的T恤衫，这是一个街头艺术家的作品。  
火车鸣笛了，车厢门关上，我和女孩挥手告别，她的脸逐渐消失在远方。我衷心希望她不会变成一个老师，她应该永远做个班长才对。如果她不喜欢学校，大概可以去和恐龙同住。  
在车上我遇到了伊森·萨洛。我和他打招呼，但他只顾着低头看他的平板电脑，没有理会我。

我从我的座位上弹起来，面前的笔记沾上了口水，变得模糊不清。“靠，我困得睡着了。”  
对不起对不起，我不该这时候醒来，我应该让你活下去的。还没结束呢，还没结束呢，怎么能这么快就结束了呢？  
“你又做梦？这个频率也太高了，你确定你没事吗？”伊森转过身来。  
“跟你说了不是异常。”我不耐烦地翻开笔记本的新一页，“这所谓的基金会把你变成个什么了？我一直都是这种嗜睡的状况，上课睡放学睡，工作打盹吃饭栽进饭碗，永远睡不够，我的常态。你不记得了吗？我的天。”  
研究你的那个随便什么东西去，反正你发现一千个原理也无法改变这个世界低级无趣的现实，有什么意义，不过是一份工作，你工作是为了养活这具该死的不进食不摄取水分就无法工作的肉身。  
“行行行，就算我多虑了，你去休息吧啊，别在这死耗了。”他终于放弃了对我的劝说，而我解放了似的离开座位，拉开办公室门，走回我的宿舍。  
我的床还是熟悉的棉布质感，没有体温的凉凉被子有种神奇的诱惑力。我躺上去，感到全身心都放松下来，头发自然地摊着，被坐着睡觉叠得僵硬的骨头在床铺上徐徐展开。我期待而喜悦地闭上眼睛，迎接黑暗。

这次是什么呢，让我猜猜？暴雨滂沱的下午坐在电影院里看爱乐之城？夜晚不带手电筒探险地铁站？在可爱饭店做摆放牛奶瓶子的工作？你从未让我失望，亲爱的，我从未对你失望，与这无趣枯燥的所谓现实相比，你就是我的天使，我的天堂，你永远有给我惊喜的办法，你永远不会写出低级的剧本，你是我的天才小作家，我简直愿意余生每分每秒都和你待在一起。  
伊森在那儿敲显微镜，我知道他会一直敲下去，像一台机器那样敲到电力耗尽为止。他不认识你，他认为你是一个异常，我不在乎，哪怕你是个逆模因我也不在乎，如此让人愉悦的逆模因为什么要被收容呢？他们没法理解，他们害怕，无能，还得竭尽所能去控制！不过他们无法收容一个逆模因，对不对？  
那么多人知道你的存在，却没有人为你倾心，因为你困惑他们，他们像对待一个机器，一个原理，一个世界的又一条公式那样对待你，也许只有我如此爱着你。  
我愿意为你抛弃现实，你才是我真正的现实。我愿意像永远讲不完的故事里那样如同一个瞎子矿工，日复一日地在深井底部摸索脆弱的记忆碎片，拼凑又拼凑，贴满我的屋子，沉溺其中。我愿意与你长久厮守，直到我头颅里那一点六公斤的肉块无法再驱动它里面的神经元被刺激并起效。  
我的挚爱，我的挚爱。  
拥抱我，让我长眠不再醒来。

**Author's Note:**

> 投到中分之后居然没有被down爆，作为新人初作简直受宠若惊。


End file.
